Excursion
by ladydolce
Summary: The students of Domino High are on a field trip and Anzu gets ditched by her friends. All she wants to do is have some fun so when she recieves a mysterious letter she embarks on a new adventure alone. Borderline M.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo! But if I did I would kill off all the annoying characters in slow painful ways.

* * *

It's times like this I wished I wasn't friends with a bunch of guys, Anzu thought sullenly as she watched her peers frolic around the main lobby of the hotel they were stationed at. Usually she loved going on field trips with her class because it was a chance to relax and just have fun. This time however it was anything but. Her so-called friends ditched her to go act like love-sick puppy dogs around their scantily clad chaperon. It was disgusting to see her best friends act like hormonal...guys. She shook her head in revulsion and made her way to the elevator. They had a two day stay at the ritzy hotel and if her stupid friends wanted to abandon her then she would have fun without them.

The elevator doors opened at her floor with a cheerful chime and she walked to her room at the end of the hall. Thankfully she had the room to herself, she didn't think she could stomach being around a bunch of superficial Barbie dolls. Sighing, she took out her card key and slid it down on the slot before opening the door and walking inside. The room was dark and she frowned fumbling across the wall for the light switch. Finally locating it, she flipped it on and gasped when she saw something which definitely didn't belong in her room.

Walking over to her bed she tentatively picked up the crimson-colored envelope lying against the pale blue bedspread. On the front had her name written in a neat cursive script and she gasped at the material beneath her fingertips. _Velvet._The envelope was made of pure velvet and she couldn't fathom who could have left something like this for her. The only people who had access to her room were herself, Miss Hirai and of course her friends and she knew for a fact it wasn't any of them. Maybe it was from a secret admirer. She hadn't had one of those in years. For a few seconds she stared blankly at the letter in her shaking hands, daring herself to open it and see what was inside and perhaps who it was from. Finally gaining the courage she turned it around and broke the seal which kept it secured. Flicking open the overlying flap, she pulled out a similar crimson-colored piece of paper. It was folded neatly to fit inside of the pouch and she gently opened the flimsy parchment.

Anzu gasped at the elegant gold writing printed across the red background and she read the words carefully.

_'Meet me on the roof.'_

Her face scrunched up showing displeasure and she felt her anxiousness subside almost immediately after reading the sentence. She expected something romantic what with the velvet envelope and beautiful font. It somehow demanded a wonderfully worded poem or even a heartfelt note, not some kind of rude command. She almost felt like ripping the paper to shreds or crumpling it up in a ball and dumping it in the nearest waste receptacle. Yet somehow she was intrigued with the letter and decided to follow its order. Maybe then she could bash the person who got her hopes up in the head. Gripping the paper firmly in her hand she exited her room with one destination in mind; the roof.

* * *

The roof wasn't what she would have expected. When one thinks about the roof of a hotel or any other building for that matter, they would imagine something dreary, deserted or maybe not a magnificent sight to behold, but the roof of the _Seiryuu Hotel _was an exception to that norm. Its roof was one of the most beautiful things she had ever laid eyes on. There was a large garden filled with exotic plants decorated with flowers she had never seen before. It's blooms casting a subtle mixture of light perfume throughout the area. She reached out to touch the mess of dark green vines when a low voice halted the action.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anzu froze at the whiskey drawl and her body tensed recognizing who it belonged to. She could identify that voice in a horde of a thousand, tens of thousands actually and she turned around slowly, her eyes drifting over his face seeing the amused tilt of his thin lips.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" He buried his hands in his pocket and his eyes drifted to her hand, spying the letter she had received fifteen minutes prior. He lifted his gaze to hers and smirked.

"I see you got my note."

"I...huh? Wha?" Her thoughts were frazzled and she scolded herself to form a coherent sentence. "What do you mean _your _note?" Anzu inquired hesitantly, praying she had heard wrong and his statement was false.

"It appears hanging around those morons you call friends lowered you IQ." He hissed viciously and took a step towards her. "I was the one who sent you the note you are currently holding in your hand." His own hand reached out and grasped her chin firmly when he was close enough, bringing her face dangerously to his. His smile was feral and she gulped audibly when he tilted his head, analyzing her body like a new piece of hardware. When his eyes returned to hers she gasped seeing them darken. "And I'm sure you can guess why I did." Anzu didn't have time to respond when she felt his slightly chapped lips molded fiercely to hers. She was confused and angry at the same time and she struggled to push him off. Her resistance seemed to excite him even more and he pressed her firmly against a tree, the bark digging into her back roughly and she gasped in pain. Her mouth parting to allow his tongue entry sliding past her lips and rubbing against hers aggressively.

Anzu felt her body grow languid and her knees buckled when he ran his tongue across her teeth. She moaned in his mouth and he coaxed her into joining the game. Tentatively raising her arms, she encircled his neck bringing him close to her as possible. Whatever fears she had fled her mind, all thought regarding how wrong the situation was ceased and her inhibitions were lost when he broke the kiss and trailed his tongue from her lips to her neck, mouth covering her pulse point suckling it savagely. Anzu couldn't stop the sequence of moans which escaped her mouth as his teeth latched on to her earlobe tugging at it forcefully, varying the pressure when her sounds rose in pitch. His hot breath on her ear brought her down to earth and she breathed heavily against him.

"Tell me you want me." He growled and slid his hand up her firm thigh, tugging at her skirt playfully. Anzu whimpered when his mouth cover hers again and she fisted his shirt in shaking hands.

"I...we...no." She whispered when he released her and fought the urge to surrender to him. Nothing made sense. Not his behavior _or_ her submissiveness. Wasn't she his enemy by default? She was part of the geek squad and he wouldn't think about doing this with someone like her. Her answer must have displeased him because she could feel his fingernails digging into her waist mercilessly.

"I want you Anzu. Now." She gasped, not because he let his hand wander to her chest but because he said her name. Her first name not her title. She felt him squeeze and she arched her back, her lips searching for his on instinct and she sighed when he met her halfway. She was the one who took the initiative now and she kissed his neck nibbling on the skin, scratching her nails against his arms and chest encouraged by the soft purr in his voice. She broke their kiss panting and she looked into his smoldering blue eyes.

"I want you too. Seto." The words left her lips in a breathy sigh and she felt him tug her further into the garden, pushing her onto the ground, marking her body as his own, possessively taking her in a way she would never let anyone else do. Her last thoughts before her world exploded was, _'At least I'm having fun.'_

* * *

A/N: Okay so this really had no...point? But I was bored and had nothing to do so hopefully it's not pitiful. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Also I have another story with Bakura, Malik and (Yami) Marik but its kind of stupid. There are bits of Azureshipping in it of course so if you want me to post it let me know but be warned it's from the reject pile.


End file.
